


It started out with a kiss...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I wish not to translate this piece of work.Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.Název pochází ze songu Mr. Brightside od The Killers.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	It started out with a kiss...

Vlastně to nebylo tak strašné, pousmál se Vince, když okolo jedenácté ráno polehával v posteli. Už pár dní se mu hlavou honila vzpomínka na onen incident na střeše, který původně chtěl vytěsnit a prostě o něm už nikdy neuvažovat, jenže zpětně… Bylo to hezké.

Na to, že líbal zrovna Howarda, to bylo vážně moc hezké a zanechalo to v jeho nitru příjemné teplo, po němž toužil, aby se vrátilo. A že by se vrátit mohlo, o tom jej svým způsobem přesvědčovalo i pomyšlení na Howardovu reakci, jaké se mu tehdy v noci dostalo. No, možná byl až příliš nadšený vzhledem k tomu, že šlo o jeho první pusu, ale Vince ve svém životě potkal mnoho mužů, a většina z nich by na pozornost podobného typu rozhodně nereagovala tak jako Howard.

Musel přiznat, že ho také trochu mrzelo, jak se Howard zachoval poté, co konečně doručili narozeninový dárek, který mu Vince objednal a který vzápětí vyzkoušeli. Na obdržení skákacího hradu není nikdy pozdě, zubil se teď už Vince na celé kolo, když mu před očima vytanul úsměv, jenž se objevil v Howardově tváři, jakmile mu došlo, že ten hrad je opravdu jeho. Že Vince nakonec své slovo dodržel.

Ano, když pak Howard uviděl holky, tak hodil střešní incident za hlavu, ale… Vince si byl jistý, že se následujícího dne mezi nimi něco změnilo. Nikoliv k horšímu, to určitě ne. Možná… možná lehce k lepšímu, protože, ať už to bylo díky tomu, že měl za sebou ve svých dvaatřiceti letech svůj první polibek, nebo díky radosti ze skákacího hradu, se nechal bez řečí obejmout. Žádné _nešahej na mě_ nebo _dej ty pracky ze mě pryč_. Právě naopak, sám kolem Vince ruce obtočil a tiše mu za dárek k narozeninám poděkoval.

Vince se protáhl, užívaje si opětovnou přítomnost příjemného pocitu v hrudníku a vůbec celém těle. A stačila jen vzpomínka na objetí, na vřelé objetí, které mu Howard věnoval… Posadil se, prohrábnul si vlasy a rozhlédl se po pokoji v naději, že nalezne žehličku. Kupodivu ji skutečně našel velice rychle, což mu dodalo ještě větší chuť do nového dne, vyskočil z postele, žehličku zapnul a po návštěvě koupelny se začal kriticky probírat svým dokonalým šatníkem.

Z nějakého podivného důvodu si vybíral oblečení déle než obvykle. Ne, tedy podivného důvodu, prostě chtěl Howarda zaujmout, a na to musel zapojit všechny dva mozkové závity. Jeho přítel už byl zvyklý na všelicos, a tak si dal sakra práci, aby vyhrabal něco, co dostane Howarda do kolen.

Když se zrovna prohlížel v upnutých, kanárkově žlutých kalhotách, zarazil se pohybu. Vážně se tady už hodinu a půl hrabe v šatníku kvůli tomu, aby zapůsobil zrovna na Howarda? Přeje si zamyšleně prstem po rtech, koukal na sebe do zrcadla a uvažoval, zda má opravdu v úmyslu jen tohle nebo že by něco víc? Že by?

Založil si ruce v bok a zadíval se sám sobě seriózně do očí. Tohle dělal rád, věděl o sobě, že má neodolatelně krásné oči, ale na druhou stranu ten tvrdý pohled… Dostal ze sebe strach, tak raději pohled odvrátil zpět k rozházenému oblečení. Takhle dlouho se chystal většinou jen předtím, než měl vyrazit do klubu, v němž očekával setkání s pěknými holkami.

Holt časy se mění, pokrčil Vince rameny. Neměl problém se smířit s tím, že se mu představa na Howarda v jeho posteli nelíbí. Možná by nad tím uvažoval i dřív, kdyby Howard projevil zájem, doposud jej to nenapadlo. No, ale díky jejich polibku na střeše evidentně vyšlo pár věcí najevo, a Vince měl nejenže zájem prozkoumat ten pocit tepla, který se jím šířil, když byl Howard opravdu hodně blízko, ale také se už teď dmul pýchou, že by mohl být Howardovým prvním.

Všichni lidé na celém světě by to sice nepovažovali za žádnou výhru, pro ně byl Howard jen pošuk s malýma očima a nepochopitelnou zálibou v jazzu, pro Vince ale Howard představoval všechno, na čem mu záleželo. Vedle oblečení, vlasů, časopisu Cheekbone a Garyho Numena.

Po další půlhodině seznal, že je se svým výběrem spokojen. Ze svého stylu neslevil, ale výjimečně se uchýlil k zelené barvě, o níž věděl, že ji Howard má rád. Opustil pokoj, udělal si snídani a sešel dolů do krámu, kde se jeho přítel rozvaloval na židli a evidentně měl napilno.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil jej Vince nadšeně navzdory tomu, že bylo těsně po druhé hodině odpolední.

„Dobré,“ zamumlal Howard směrem k televizi, Vince se mezitím usadil, načež věnoval Howardovi přátelský úsměv, když se na něj starší muž konečně podíval. Sjel ho pohledem, a přestože nic neřekl, Vincovi ke zlepšení dobré nálady stačilo už jen Howardovo pozvednuté obočí. Málokdy jeho outfit komentoval, zaprvé byl zvyklý a za druhé ho nezajímalo, co druzí nosí, ale i ta miniaturní reakce představovala více, než co by si Vince přál.

„Jak dlouho už jsi vzhůru?“

Howard si teatrálně povzdechl.

„Od sedmi, Vinci, někdo musí být ten zodpovědný a prodávat, zatímco ty se válíš,“ zatvářil se Howard nadmíru důležitě, asi jako profesor zeměpisu.

Vince se na něj jen dál usmíval.

„Kdybych se pořádně nevyspal, tak přeci nemůžu mezi lidi. Takový prodavač by je hned odradil,“ opáčil, načež se jal rozehrát první část plánu dnešního dne. „Nechceš si jít na chvíli lehnout? Já to tady do večera pohlídám.“

„Ty?“ zamrkal Howard překvapeně, načež se rozesmál. Vince jen protočil oči.

„Zvládl jsem to dřív, zvládnu to i dneska. No, tááák, Howarde, něco na večer chystám a chci, abys neusnul před desátou,“ hodil do sebe mladší muž poslední sousto cornflakes.

„No, dobře, když na tom trváš,“ smířil se s porážkou Howard, načež přidal varování: „Naboo je s Bollem na šamanském kongresu, tak ať tě nenapadá pořádat nějaké večírky. Jestli se něco pokazí a budeme potřebovat pomoc, víš jak na tom Naboo kolem půlnoci bývá…“

Vince s vědoucím úsměvem přikývl a pohledem vyprovodil Howarda, jenž se po schodem vytratil do bytu. Ohledně věcí budoucích si byl celkem jistý, tak by výjimečně mohli nechat Nabooa, aby se na kongresu pořádně zbořil, aniž by se musel děsit toho, co tady s Howardem vyvedou.

Odložil prázdnou misku a přesunul se na židli za pult, kde opět s úspěchem usnul. Jako obvykle k nim do krámu během odpoledne ale nikdo nezavítal, a tak se Vince prospal až do šesté hodiny. Spokojeně se pak protáhl, vypnul potichu hrající televizi a zamknul obchod, aby vzápětí celý nadšený vyběhl schody, sliny se mu začaly sbíhat jen co jej do nosu udeřila nádherná vůně. Schválně nahlas začenichal, čímž na sebe upoutal Howardovu pozornost.

Doslova miloval, když se Howard dal do vaření, protože tohle bylo opravdu něco, v čem vynikal. Občas si říkal, že by se jeho přítel měl spíše soustředit na kariéru kuchaře. S hladovým výrazem Vince těkal pohledem mezi Howardovým poloúsměvem a sporákem, odkud se k němu linula dokonalá vůně. Neuvěřitelně moc jej niterně těšilo, že tenhle večer začíná tak slibně…

„Sedni si, za chvíli to bude hotové,“ informoval jej Howard, míchající cosi v hrnci.

Vince sebou hodil na židli, oči ale ani na moment nespustil z kuchyňské linky. Hlavou se mu honilo sto a jeden nápadů, co by dnes mohlo být k jídlu, jenže málokdy se dokázal trefit, vůně jej totálně omamovaly a nutily netrpělivě poposedávat. Žaludek se mu ozval, následován zamručením samotného Vince, když Howard byl evidentně s vařením hotov a začal vytahovat talíře. Mladší muž už se nemohl dočkat, hmátl po příboru a jen co se jídlo objevilo před ním, pustil se do něj, jako by ho nechal Howard roky hladovět.

„Neandrtálec,“ slyšel jej Vince zamumlat, ten si toho ale moc nevšímal, byl příliš zaneprázdněn zjištěním, že přestože baští jen špagety s jakousi rajčatovou omáčkou, jeho chuťové pohárky stejně zpívají nadšením. Nechápal, jak to Howard dělá, ale prakticky jakýkoliv pokrm se v jeho podání změnil v umělecké dílo, které sice možná uměl ocenit jen Vince, ale zato velice hlasitě a ostentativně.

Howard se teprve usadil, když Vince už měl v sobě většinu jídla, přičemž téměř chrochtal blahem, což kupodivu ani nepřišlo staršímu muži primitivní. Vlastně si toho vážil. Vince si dával na svém zevnějšku záležet, ale když před něj postavil svoje jídlo, nedbal na to, že špagety kolem něj lítají. No, dobře, vypadal u toho jako prasátko, ale roztomilé prasátko, pomyslel si, když místo toho, aby se sám do jídla pustil, raději Vince s malým úsměvem sledoval.

„Tohle bylo geniální!“ ocenil Howardovu práci také slovy Vince poté, co v něm zmizelo i poslední sousto.

Howard si stále nemohl zvyknout, jak moc byl Vince z jeho vaření nadšený, jak mu nadšením zářily oči, jak na něj hleděl s nefalšovaným obdivem. Proto se také zdržel jakékoliv poznámky a jen si užíval ten příjemný pocit, spojený tím, že alespoň někdo umí ocenit, když se snaží, a sám se teprve teď pustil do jídla. Po chvíli osaměl, neboť Vince se zhrozil, jakmile zjistil, kde všude špagety skončily. Sice jen vyšiloval z toho, že je má na límci, kdyby ulpěly ve vlasech, zřejmě by to nepřežil, načež vyskočil a utekl do koupelny.

K uším mu dolehlo šumění vody, což jej ubezpečilo o tom, že má minimálně hodinu čas, než se k němu Vince opět připojí, a tak v poklidu dojedl, umyl nádobí a usedl k televizi. Zrovna běžel strašně zajímavý dokument o jazzové skupině Oregonu, když dveře od koupelny zavrzaly, o minutu později už seděl Vince vedle Howarda na pohovce, pečlivě umytý, všech zbytků špaget zbavený. Akorát…

„Copak? Dneska mají všechna zářivá pyžama šatníkovou párty?“ neubránil se Howard otázce při pohledu na Vince, který výjimečně nehýřil všemi barvami, ale měl na sobě úplně normální červené triko a šedivé tepláky. Za pár vteřin Howarda napadlo, jestli není nemocný, když ho ale Vince praštil polštářem a prostě se na něj zašklebil, nechal to plavat. „Takže večerní plán se ruší?“

„Proč?“

„Myslel jsem, že chceš jít někam ven, ale když tě tady vidím v tak nereprezentativním oblečení…“

Vince pochopil, kam Howard míří, a mírně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Měl jsem na mysli něco jiného, ale řeknu ti to, až se vykoupeš,“ zatvářil se Vince tajemně, čímž s přehledem získal veškerou Howardovu pozornost. Najednou byl starší muž jako na trní, Vince na něm úplně viděl, jak se rozhoduje mezi zběsilým úprkem směr koupelna, aby se co nejrychleji dozvěděl, co Vince chystá, a mezi vymámením alespoň malé nápovědy předem.

„Fajn!“ vyhrknul Howard, jenž očividně dospěl k řešení této situace, vyskočil na nohy a za pár minut k Vincovým uším dolehl šumivý zvuk sprchy.

Vince znovu pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou, před očima stále ten Howardův natěšený výraz. Stačilo tak málo… Na malou chvilku se do něj dostaly pochybnosti, zda svým nápadem Howarda nezklame. Jak jej tak znal, nejspíše očekával další překvapení podobné skákacímu hradu, Vince ale doufal, že svým nápadem jej potěší ještě víc. Téměř se děsil toho, jak strašně moc to chtěl… Jak už jen při představě, že Howarda znovu políbí, se mu bouřila krev v žilách a žaludkem se mu proháněli motýli.

Měl pocit, že zůstal snad celou dobu sedět ve stejné poloze, pohled upřený na jedno místo, dokud se Howard nevrátil. Vince k němu zvedl oči a tváří se mi opět mihl úsměv, jelikož… Jelikož Howard mu pro tentokrát ulehčil. Ne, že by ho neměl rád, když byl navlečený v olivových rolácích, vestách, které nikdy nemohly být v módě, nebo v kalhotách pochybného původu, ale nyní se zřejmě inspiroval na Vince opravdu ležérním oděvem, proto místo tradiční kombinézy přišel jen ve spodním prádle a bílém triku, jež ale neudrželo Vincovu pozornost příliš dlouho.

To si vážně nikdy nevšiml, jak Howardovi sluší, když jsou jeho lehce kudrnaté vlasy poznamenané účinky vody, jsou ještě vlhké a omamně se z nich line vůně šampónu?

„Co je? Mám něco na obličeji?“ objevil se poplašený výraz v Howardově obličeji, který společně s jeho otázkou vrátil Vince do reality. Ani si neuvědomil, jak upřeně na svého přítele zíral.

„Ne, nemáš,“ usmál se Vince, s vděkem vítající Howardovu reakci. Ten se totiž místo docela očekávaného útěku k zrcadlu uvolnil a Vincovo srdce doslova poskočilo, když se i koutky jeho rtů pozvedly vzhůru.

„Tak co jsi na dnešek plánoval?“ zeptal se starší muž, očima ani na moment neopustil Vincovu tvář, i když ten se vzápětí zadíval na zem. Kdyby jej neznal tak dobře, myslel by si, že se Vince stydí, jelikož ten jemný úsměv, ten pohled… Zarazil jej to, a když mu pak Vince položil otázku, nevěděl už kompletně, o co jeho příteli jde.

„Howarde, víš, jsme byli spolu na té střeše a… no, prostě jak se to stalo?“

„Vždyť jsem řekl, že jsem reagoval přehnaně, překvapil jsi mě, a-“ chrlil ze sebe Howard slova jedno za druhým, nechtěl se o tom bavit, bylo mu to nepříjemné z několika důvodu, když se na něj ale modré oči druhého muže zadívaly, sklapl.

„Co když jsem reagoval přehnaně i já?“

Howard zamrkal, načež zůstal na Vince zírat. Vážně slyšel, to co slyšel? Napadlo jej, že si z něj Vince dělá legraci, znejistila jej ta vážnost, s jakou to Vince řekl, jak mu hleděl do očí, jak k němu natáhl ruku a přikryl tu Howardovu, doposud osamoceně ležící na jeho koleni. Howard se podíval dolů, a pak zpět na svého přítele, snaže si v hlavě uspořádat, co se mu vlastně Vince snaží sdělit.

Chvěl se, přestože Howard Moon se nikdy nechvěje, vzpomínka na jejich polibek jej zasáhla v plné síle a emoce ve formě ještě zdrcující než oné noci. Polknul, hledal nějaká slova, trapná, nevhodná nebo vhodná, na tom nesešlo, hlavně, aby na sebe jen tak nezírali a nemlčeli a…

„To je poprvé, co mě někdo drží za ruku,“ slyšel se říct tak tiše, že se už už nadechoval, aby to zopakoval hlasitěji, ovšem Vincův úsměv mu napověděl, že ho slyšel moc dobře. Pořád ale nemohl uvěřit tomu, co mu Vince naznačuje, jak… jak by někdo jako on mohl chtít.. jeho?

„Howarde… myslíš… myslíš, že bych mohl být tím, kdo tě poprvé bude více než držet za ruku?“ vybalil to Vince všechno najednou, už tak viděl, jak je z něj Howard zmatený a že se mu zdráhá uvěřit. Pohladil ho po ruce a onen příjemný, vřelý pocit se mu rozlil nitrem v momentě, kdy se Howardova dlaň od tou jeho obrátila, načež se jejich prsty propletl. S tím gestem téměř zapomněl dýchat a Howard na tom nebyl o nic lépe, s city to nikdy neuměl, proto byl Vince jediným, komu na něm záleželo.

Skepticimus v něm už nadobro zakořeněný mu radil, ať si dává pozor, ať se lidem neotevírá, protože ho stejně odkopnou, ale Vince… Viděl v jeho očích ryzí upřímnost, věřil v jejich přátelství, a tak sebral veškerou svou odvahu, které sice nebylo mnoho, ale stačila k tomu, aby sevřel Vincovu ruku ve své, aby mu ukázal, jak moc… jak moc jeho reakce na střeše měla pravdivý základ, jak moc se pak snažil, aby jej Vincovo odmítnutí nechalo chladným, a jak moc jim otřáslo, že to Vince takhle přehodnotil…

Možná by u měl mít za zlé, jak se zachoval, že ho jen využil, aby nedostal od hlavního šamana přes hubu, ale nemohl… Nemohl se na Vince zlobit, když se na něj usmíval jako měsíček na hnoji, když se k němu s láskou v očích přisunul, a on sám v sobě nenašel chuť pronést svou proslulou repliku _Nesahej na mě!_

„Vinci… já…“ podařilo se mu ze sebe vysoukat. „Já… nemám žádné zkušenosti… nic…“

„Já vím, Howarde, já vím,“ stiskl Vince Howardovu dlaň ještě pevněji, a tělem se mu prohnalo horko, když se přiblížil ke svému příteli natolik, že se jejich stehna dotýkala, že mohl cítit teplo druhého těla, a že Howard mu hledí očí, očekávaje nevyhnutelné. Vince už nechtěl čekat, nechal i ty poslední centimetry mezi nimi zmizet a jemně se dotkl rty těch Howardových, jež zprvu zůstaly netečné, jejich první pohyb vůči Vincovým ústům zažehly v mladším muži oheň.

Howard se neuměl poprat s tím elektrizujícím pocitem, jaký spojení jejich vyvolalo, hlava mu nebrala, co se to děje, že Vince je vážně blízko, že se k němu bokem tiskne, že ho líbá stejně jako tehdy na střeše… Znovu se zachvěl a nechal se vést jakousi vnitřní silou, jakýmsi instinktem, jenž mu velel políbit Vincovy rty, cítil, jak se proti těm jeho Vince pousmál a vyšel mu vstříc, zatímco volnou ruku položil na Howardovu strništěm porostlou tvář, čímž ve starším muži vyvolal erupci pocitů.

Položil se do polibku víc, uvědomoval si, jak se uvolňuje, jak dovoluje Vincovu jazyku, aby mu přejížděl po rtech, vpustil jej do svých a z hrdla se mu vydral překvapený a zároveň spokojený sten, když se jím prohnala první vlna vzrušení, jež jej rozklepala a přiměla se k dalším činům. Váhavě uchopil Vince za rameno, nechápaje, jak se trefil, když oči měl už dávno zavřené, načež dlaň umístil na krk druhého muže, čímž si jej přitáhl ještě blíž k sobě, což přesně potřeboval…

Když se pak od něj Vince odtáhl, nechápal, co to s ním udělal, dýchal nahlas a přerývavě, bylo mu neskutečné horko a to vzrušení, jaké mu kolovalo žilami… to ještě nikdy nezažil. A Vince… další výboj vzrušení, směřující mu přímo do slabin, jej zastihnul v momentě, kdy se zaměřil na Vince, jehož zorničky téměř zakrývaly modrost jeho očí, dýchal stejně zrychleně jako on a hleděl na něj s tak zvláštním výrazem, jako by… Zachvěl se a tiše zasténal, tvrdnul jen při pomyšlení na to, že Vince se na něj díval s hladem v očích.

„Přesuneme se?“

Howard se vzmohl jenom na kývnutí a veden za ruku se nechal dotáhnout až do Vincova pokoje, kde byl jako obvykle strašný nepořádek, myšlenka na úklid Howarda tentokrát ale zcela minula. Obával se, že se nutně musí dostavit chvíle trapna, kdy si oba sednou na postel a budou čekat, kdo se jako první odhodlá k akci, všechny úvahy se z jeho mysli ale úplně vypařily, když koutkem k zemi sklopených očí zaznamenal, jakých změn doznaly Vincovy kalhoty.

„Nepochybuj o tom, že tohle jsi způsobil ty,“ neubránil se Vince poznámce, jakmile si všiml, kam Howardův pohled míří. Umístil pak dlaň znovu na jeho tvář a přitáhl si jej k dalšímu polibku, spokojeně zamručel, když mu Howard začal jeho pozornost okamžitě oplácet, Vince ale brzy svá ústa přesunul níže, na Howardovu čelist, na jeho krk, dlaněmi vklouzl pod triko a vzápětí mu je stáhnul, přičemž se nemohl vynadívat na to, co jeho péče s Howardem dělala, chvěl se pod ním, nechal si líbit cokoliv, nechal se dokonce povalit na záda.

Howard zcela pohlcen faktem, že Vince je vzrušený stejně jako on, že tohle vážně chce, přijímal jeho polibky a slyšel se sténat, když Vince jeho ústa opustil a začal se věnovat jeho krku, upřímně si nikdy nepředstavoval, že by chvíle, kdy mu někdo sundá tričko a pohladí jej po hrudníku, mohla být tak rozechvívající, ten pocit, když se Vincovy ruce rozprostřely na jeho kůži… Zavřel oči a jen vnímal, jak jsou Vincovy dlaně všude, jak se jej dotýká, dobrovolně a s nadšením… s láskou…

Z omámení jej dostala až ruka, která se dostala k lemu jeho spodního prádla, o níž si uvědomil, jak zoufale ji potřebuje cítit níže, potřeboval, aby se h Vince dotknul.

„Vinci…“ zasténal přesně v momentě, kdy Vincova dlaň přejela přes jeho tvrdost, kdy před očima téměř uviděl hvězdy.

Vince chtěl jít na Howarda pomaleji, vážně chtěl, ale nemohl odolat pokušení přivést Howardovi co největší slast co nejdříve. Fascinovalo jej, jak byl jeho vždy vůni dotekům vyhraněný přítel povolný, a jak nádherně zasténal jeho jméno, když jej poprvé sevřel skrze látku spodního prádla. Sám byl skoro až bolestně tvrdý ve svým kalhotách a na sebekontrole mu vůbec nepřidávalo vědomí, jak moc je Howard v pozici, kdy mu je vydaný na milost, neodolatelný, a jak moc je jeho pták pro něj tvrdý…

Dál jej lehce hladil, ústy se ale přesunul zpět k Howardovým, na něž umístil drobný polibek, pak jej pohladil po tváři.

„Řekni mi, jak tě ještě někdo nemohl chtít…“ vydechl s nevírou v hlase. Původně to měla být jen řečnická otázka, protože Vince více méně věděl, proč, když ale viděl, že se Howard snaží dá dohromady a chce odpovědět, přestal jej laskat a jen mu položil ruku na bok, pozorně čekaje, co mu starší muž poví.

Howard byl docela Vincovi vděčný, že svou ruku stáhnul, jinak by se nikdy k odpovědi nedostal, na druhou stranu… Nevěděl, jak to má podat, jak vyjádřit, co cítí, aby nezněl pateticky, aby neklesl ve Vincových očích… Ležel na zádech, hrudník se mu mohutně zvedal, byl neuvěřitelně tvrdý a vzhlížel k tváři svého přítele, jenž jej hladil po tváři a trpělivě vyčkával, co má na srdci.

Nazvedl se na loktech, pohled upřený do Vincova hrudníku, tváře mu hořely, ale cosi v něm křičelo, aby se svěřil, aby mu řekl pravdu, kterou nikdy nikomu ještě neřekl.

„Dřív… teda muž nikdy, ale v baru… nebo jinde byly holky, co by se mnou i šly, jenomže já…“ polknul, jeho oči si znenadání našly cestu k těm Vincovým, modrým jako nebe, a Howard v tu chvíli věděl, že mu to povědět chce. Že Vince ho pochopí. „Nemohl bych… kdybych tomu člověku nevěřil, Vinci…“

Mladší muž tomu rozuměl, ale Howard zřejmě v jeho tváři vyčetl, že určitá část mu stále uniká. Vždyť kdyby se chtěl jen s holkou vyspat, teoreticky ta důvěra není tak potřebná, sám o tom věděl své, pomyslel si Vince.

„Zkoušel jsem to, ale… já… potřebuju, aby mě někdo vedl, aby… abych já byl ten… dole…“

Vince na vteřinu přestal dýchat, když mu to docvaklo, když mu to všechno začala zapadat do sebe, načež se musel kousnout do rtu, aby znovu získal kontrolu nad svým tělem, jež se octl pod náporem vlny vzrušení, vyvolané tím, co mu Howard řekl, tím, že Howard chce, aby…

Zrovna tohle neměl promyšlené, prostě počítal s tím, že Howard nebude na poprvé chtít být bottom, že bude mít strach, bude protestovat, a přitom…

„Vinci,“ oslovil jej Howard rozechvěle, jako by se bál Vincovy reakce, byl však vzápětí uklidněn stenem, jenž se vydral mladšímu muži z hrdla, tím, jak se mu otřel tvrdým rozkrokem o stehnu, tím, jak se jeho oči zalily čiročirým chtíčem.

„Potřebuju, abys ty ojel mě…“

„Mlč, Howarde… nebo se udělám už teď,“ procedil Vince mezi zuby, už dávno nehladil Howarda po tváři, místo toho svíral jeho rameno, jeho boky si ale žily vlastním životem, ač se snažil, jak chtěl, stejně se mírně otíral o Howarda, hlavou mu vířily myšlenky na to, že Howard potřebuje, aby si ho vzal, tiskl se k němu, sebekontrola pak skončila v nenávratnu, když jej Howard totálně odzbrojil tím, že jeho doposud pasivně ležící ruka se pohnula, Vince na moment ztratil kontakt s jeho stehnem, který byl v mžiku nahrazen… „Howarde!“

„Udělej se,“ umístil Howard polibek na Vincovu tvář, zatímco v dlani sevřel jeho vzrušení, vůbec nevěděl, co dělá, co říká, ale takhle mu to přišlo správné. Slast ve Vincově tváři jej fascinovala a toužil vidět víc, chtěl ho vidět v extázi, proto se odhodlal k tomu, aby se jej dotknul, aby v ruce konečně pocítil jeho erekci. Bylo mu jasné, že jeho práce není dokonalá, vždyť mu ani nesundal kalhoty, ale Vincovi to zřejmě nevadilo, neboť mu začal přirážet do dlaně, zas a znovu sténal jméno staršího muže. „Chci tě vidět, když se uděláš…“

„Bože, Howarde!“ zaryl Vince nehty do Howardova ramena, v hlavě jen ta slova, řečená Howardovým hlasem, a ta ruka… Howardova ruka na jeho vzrušení… Dechu se mu nedostávalo, když jej pohltila slast nejvyšší, když jeho tělo ztuhlo, když ho Howard dovedl až na vrchol. Slast se rozlila do každé buňky v těle, následována pocitem uvolnění tak mocným, že se vzápětí svalil na staršího muže, tvář opřenou o jeho hrudník.

„Tohle, Howarde… tohle se mi už roky nestalo,“ zazněl ve Vincově hlase smích smísený s nevírou, když se svalil vedle svého přítele, jenž na něj zvědavě koukal. „Udělat se dřív, než se svlíknu… Je mi snad sedmnáct?“

Howard se jen pousmál, plně zaujat pohledem na svého přítele, který vedle něj ležel, vydýchával se, vlasy zpocené, tváře zrůžovělé… a to jen díky němu. Byl to pěkný pocit, v nitru jej to zahřálo podobně jako úsměv, s nímž se na něj Vince po chvíli podíval, oči mu nádherně zářily nadšením, jež bylo upřímné, jež bylo přímo od srdce, jež mu Vince skrze ty modré hloubky odhaloval.

Vince se částečně cítil provinile, že nechal Howarda tak dlouho čekat, ale… copak mohl odolat? Když jeho nejlepší přítel takhle mluvil, když po něm chtěl, aby se udělal… Spojil jejich rty v polibku a vrátil se k tomu, co započal, spokojeně zjistil, že Howard ze své tvrdosti nic neztratil, sevřel jej v dlani a vychutnal si, když mu Howard zasténal do úst. Vážně ho zaskočil tím, co mu řekl, a jak mu to řekl, přičemž se Vince přistihl zadoufat, že se v Howardovi skrývá více, než by si o něm kdy pomyslel.

Když Howard viděl, jak na Vince působí laskání druhého člověka, netušil, že je až tak zdrcující, až tak dokonalé, brzy měl hlavu znovu úplně prázdnou, vnímal jen mužskou dlaň, jež se dostala pod látku spodního prádla, dotek kůže na kůži jej přiměl k dalšímu nadrženému zvuku, v rukou svíral Vincovo triko, zatímco na polibky už se soustředit vůbec nedokázal, možná slyšel, jak mu Vince něco šeptá, horký dech na krku, na uchu, rostoucí hladinu vzrušení, jíž neuměl ani nechtěl vzdorovat, nutila jej vycházet Vincově ruce vstříc, sténat stále hlasitěji, hnát se jen a pouze za ještě větší rozkoší, kterou mu přiváděl Vince…

„Vinci!“ slyšel se zařvat jako z velké dálky, když se mu před očima zatmělo, když se všechen ten tlak a potřeba dostal ven v podobě bílé tekutiny, a kdy jeho tělo zasáhl orgasmus, vůbec nejsilnější, jaký doposud zažil. Zůstal jen ležet na zádech, objímal Vince, jenž se mu opět uložil na hrudníku a naslouchal tomu zběsilému tlukotu Howardova srdce.

„To bylo…“ nenacházel slova, jimiž by popsal to, co mu právě Vince přivodil. Dech se mu sice pomalu vracel do normálu, úžas z prožitého jej ale neopouštěl…

„Úžasný,“ doplnil Vince a opřel si bradu o Howardův hrudník. „A počkej na druhé kolo,“ zablesklo se v modrých očích rošťácky, což přimělo Howarda k úsměvu. A také zachvění. Potřeboval si odpočinout, ale už teď se těšil, až… Pořád mu to znělo neuvěřitelně, ale právě ležel s Vincem v posteli, na bříšku mu usychalo vlastní sperma, zatímco Vince na sobě měl stále oblečené své kalhoty… Asi by už konečně mohl uvěřit tomu, že si ho Vince dnes v noci vezme.

„Chceš se trochu prospat?“ zeptal se Vince pro jistotu Howarda, který sice hleděl na strop a nejevil známky extrémní únavy, ale přeci jen toho na něj mohlo být hodně.

„Ne, jen… můžeme chvíli zůstat ležet?“

„Určitě,“ souhlasil Vince, který se sesunul z Howarda, aby si svléknul už docela nepohodlné tepláky, jimiž alespoň trochu otřel bříško druhého muže. Ten si už stačil mezitím sundat spodní prádlo, a tak už zbývalo z jejich oděvu jen Vincovo tričko, které vzápětí přeletělo půlku pokoje a uhnízdilo se na parapetu.

Oba se pak znovu uvelebili, Vinci se bokem přitiskl k Howadovi, nechat se obejmout a sám přehodil paži přes jeho pas. Těšil se na zbytek noci, vůbec se strašně těšil na další a další noci a dny, ale dokázal si užít i tu chvíli klidu, kdy jen naslouchal dýchání svého přítele, a byl rád za své rozhodnutí pokusit se jejich přátelství posunout na vyšší úroveň.


End file.
